


Upon the Throne

by WhenTheMoonMetTheSun



Series: Indiscretions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun/pseuds/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t come in here with the intention of seducing her husband on the throne, but the strength of his voice and the handsome figure he cut in his crown and coat had certainly changed her mind. | Chrobin Week Day 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> the throne of sin

Robin blames him entirely for everything they get up to outside their chambers. She hadn’t come in here with the intention of seducing her husband on the throne, but the strength of his voice and the handsome figure he cut in his crown and coat had certainly changed her mind.

Of course, she has no regrets when he’s completely at her mercy. 

Chrom sits on the throne still dressed, his hands bound to the arms of the chair. He’s looking at her with wide, dark eyes, his breath coming a little harsher than usual, his trousers tented with his arousal. He clenches his fists against the restraints, but as usual, her handiwork is thorough. 

“Robin…” He murmurs her name, low and appreciative, in the tone he saves for when he has her pinned beneath him, and she can’t deny the rush of wetness she feels. 

Chrom knows this, too, because he’s suddenly smirking, though he’s the one tied up. She sends a smirk right back and steps into him, his legs on either side of her. He rises to meet her lips for a playful kiss. She threads her fingers through his thick dark hair and tilts his head backward until it hits the back of the throne. He hums deep in his throat as she starts to trail open-mouthed kisses down the strong column of his neck, tugging his collar out of the way to expose more skin. 

Robin’s impatiently shoves the heavy fur and underlying cloak back to hang off his shoulders, and she counts her blessings at the buttoned tunic underneath. She doesn’t understand the need for so many layers when he’s playing the part of Exalt, but they have nothing on the onesie.

With quick precise movements his shirt falls open and his firm torso is exposed. Robin runs her nails down his chest and over his nipples, drawing out a gasp. He leans forward, seeking her mouth, and she indulges him, one hand drifting down to gently caress him through his pants. She wants him to feel the warmth of her hand, but to buck his hips up and show her how much he needs her touch. 

Chrom doesn't disappoint, and he groans into her mouth when her hand settles back on his neck. 

Despite the ache building between her thighs, Robin never wants to be done teasing him. Just the sight of him beneath her, panting and lost to his lust, is addicting. 

Still, she’s eager for the main attraction, so she kneels in front of him and makes quick work of his trousers. Chrom lifts his hips to encourage her to move them down his legs, but Robin is content to drag them and his smallclothes down just far enough that she has unencumbered access to his aching cock. Chrom’s sigh flutters against her hair, and she pumps him firmly twice.

Then she purposely keeps her hand loose against the base, and he looks a little distressed. 

“Well, don’t stop,” he says.

“Is that an order, my king?” she teases, squeezing him tight again and pumping him steadily. 

“If it has to be.” He pants, rocking his hips in time with her hand. She works him until he tosses his back against the throne, his crown bright against his hair. His hands strain against the restraints, and only at that moment, before he’s about to lose himself, does she stop.

Chrom’s left bucking against the air and his noise of frustrated confusion makes her laugh. 

“Not fair.” He tugs against the knots at his wrists only to find them holding.

She smiles and shifts on her knees. She’s absolutely drenched for him, and gods if it wasn’t one of her fantasies to ride him silly while he’s like this right here. He's never looked better--his eyes dark, flushed down to his chest, and his cock rock hard, the head reddened and leaking. But she also can’t ignore the thrill of getting to watch him come like this. 

“Robin.” His voice is a little gruffer, and she subconsciously leans in closer, mind made up. She lets her hot breath wash over his length.

“Yes?” she breathes and watches him twitch.

“Do something,” he begs, sliding forward in the throne as much as possible to get closer to her mouth.

She smiles up at him, coy, and presses a kiss to the base of the head. His thighs clench. 

Robin runs her nail up the underside of his cock, and Chrom bites his lip. She tugs his pants halfway down his thigh to smooth her thumb over the crease of his leg and hip. She purposely ignores his erection and lowers her head to kiss the smooth skin of his inner thigh. 

“Tease.” He grunts, eyes riveted by the sweep of her tongue over his skin everywhere except where he needed it most.

“Sorry,” she laughs, not sorry one bit. 

The tactician wraps her fingers around him again, and Chrom moans just at that touch. She thumbs away the moisture at his sensitive head, drawing a longer moan from him. He tries to thrust into her hand, craving friction, but she quickly lets him go again.

“No!”

She smiles and asks, “What would you like me to use?”

“Your hands.” He swallows at she curls her hand tight around the base of his cock once more. 

“Your mouth.” Chrom watches her lean in and kiss the tip, her tongue teasing more precum from him, and he tosses his head back hard against the throne.

“Your tong--” He can’t even get the word out before she’s licking a hard line up his cock, and Chrom’s words turn into a whimper.

She watches him and appreciates the magnificent picture he makes, lips wet and parted, straining against his restraints. She slides her free hand down to gently cup his balls, and this time he’s pulling hard enough that she’s worried he’ll snap the ties.

They hold, and his gaze at her is lust-crazed and desperate.

“No more,” he whispers, begging for her mouth.

Robin thinks she might be just as desperate for him to come, so she licks at his head again, pumping him quickly.

His reaction is instantaneous. She stares, enthralled. Chrom stiffens, his mouth drops open, and he mumbles intelligibly as he spills himself over her hand. His chest heaves as she continues to stroke him through his orgasm, and once he’s done she slips him into her mouth, sliding her tongue along his sensitive length to make him moan, nice and low and broken, one last time.

Chrom is limp against his throne, unable to catch his breath and that leaves all sorts of butterflies in her stomach. 

Robin pulls at her expert knots to free him and his arms snake out immediately to pull her down onto his lap despite the mess. He kisses her cheek and nuzzles her neck, all warm and affectionate, so she can’t bring herself to be upset. She rubs at his wrists and he melts a little more against her.

“To be honest,” he starts after a minute, “I'm a little disappointed.”

She turns to him, incredulous. “You expected more?”

He slips his hand between her thighs and feels the slickness there through her pants. “Gods, yes.”

She laughs and slaps his arm. “It'll have to wait. I'm sure I’m late for something.” 

She kisses him one last time, lingering, and crosses her fingers that he intends to get her back.


End file.
